gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
The Darkness/Story
Story Page for Season One Episode One - The Darkness 1x01 - The Darkness - Story Written by OldOneX NARRATOR (JACK) : My name is Jack Mayfair and I come from a long line of Founders of a quiet and pretty little town in West Virginia called Gallows Hill, it has a dark history...but haven't we all? On the surface it sure looks like a beautiful place, but as my Mother always told me - You should never judge a book by it's cover. ---- (SCENE - SOMEWHERE JUST OUTSIDE GALLOWS HILL) (IT IS DARK AND A WOMAN IS MESSY AND DIRTY AND SHE IS WEARING TATTERED AND WORN CLOTHING AND HAS NO SHOES ON. SHE LOOKS FRANTIC AND PANICKY AS SHE IS AT A PHONE BOX MAKING A CALL) 911 OPERATOR: 911 What is your emergency? GIRL: Please!.. I need help….a man...he bit me...I'm bleeding...he is chasing me....he just killed my entire family!!! (SHE STUTTERS) Please help me!! (SHE DESPERATELY SHRIEKED) (SHE SOBBED) (SHE STRUGGLES TO CATCH HER BREATH) 911 OPERATOR: Please try to calm down. Where are you Ma’am? What is your location? GIRL: I don't know, somewhere near Gallows Hill! 911 OPERATOR: We can trace the call, one moment. GIRL: Please hurry! (A MAN APPROACHES) (WITH A TEXAS ACCENT) MAN: There you are, Sweetness! (THE GIRL SCREAMS) MAN: You made me chase you through that damn forest, I got mud all over my pretty new boots. (THE MAN RUSHES FORWARD WITH SUPER-SPEED) (HE GRABS HER APRUPTLY BY THE THROAT AND PUSHES HER UP THE SIDE OF THE BOOTH) (SHE STRUGGLED AND SQUEALED) (HE LOOKS AT HER DIRECTLY IN THE EYES AND HIS PUPILS SHRINK) MAN: Stop screaming! (THE GIRL STOPS SCREAMING) GIRL: Please don't kill me! MAN: I promise, it'll only hurt for a moment. (MAN BITES HIS WRIST AND FEEDS THE GIRL HIS BLOOD) (SHE RECOILS IN REPULSION) GIRL: What are you doing!? MAN: Setting things in motion. (BLUE LIGHTS AND POLICE CARS COME HURTLING DOWN THE ROAD) (HE SNAPS THE GIRLS NECK AND RUSHES OFF IN VAMP-SPEED IN FULL VIEW OF THE POLICE) (THE GIRL FALLS TO THE GROUND IN A CRUMPLED MESS) (POLICE CAR PULLS UP) (THE SHERIFF OF GALLOWS HILL GETS OUT OF THE CAR) (HE RADIOS THROUGH FOR AN AMBULANCE) SHERIFF MASON: God! It's happening again. (ANOTHER OFFICER APPROACHED) (OFFICER TUCKER GASPS) OFFICER TUCKER: ......I......(STRUGGLES FOR WORDS) SHERIFF MASON: Nick! Get the Mayor on the phone, tell her it's urgent. OFFICER TUCKER: The Mayor!? W...w....what should I tell her!? SHERIFF MASON: Tell her...just tell her they have returned... ---- (TITLE SCREEN GALLOWS HILL) (SCENE CHANGE (SACRED GROUNDS)) (CUTS TO A PICTURESQUE TOWN LUSH WITH FLOWERS AND TREES) (THE ROAR OF A LOUD MOTORCYCLE INTERRUPTS THE SILENCE AND NON-ACTIVITY) (THE MOTORCYCLE STOPS OUTSIDE THE COFFEE SHOP AND A LEATHER CLAD MAN STEPS DOWN FROM HIS BIKE AND TAKES OFF HIS HELMET AND WAVES HIS FULL HEAD OF DARK HAIR AND THEN STRETCHES HIS ARMS INTO THE AIR) JACK: Ah! It's good to be back. (AN OLDER BUT STILL ATTRACTIVE OLDER WOMAN COMES OUT OF THE COFFEE SHOP AND RUSHES OVER TO HIM) JEANNIE: Jack! (SHE KISSES HIS FOREHEAD AND HUGS HIM AFFECTIONATELY) JEANNIE: I have missed you so much, you haven't been answering my calls, I was so worried. JACK: I love you too Grandma. (JACK SHONE A CHEEKY GRIN AT JEANNIE) (JEANNIE LOOKS AT HIM IN AN ACCEPTING BUT DISAPPROVING MANNER) JEANNIE: Well the main thing is that you are here now I suppose, you know Angel has been beside herself. JACK: Really? I am going to get punished by her, do you reckon? JEANNIE: Well... she was quite upset, she had convinced herself that you had run off with another woman. JACK: Nonsense, I love her, she knows that, she knows that I would never do anything like that. JEANNIE: I did try telling her that dearie, but it is hard to reason with a girl whose boyfriend up and left for three weeks with nothing to tell her why but a note left on a table telling her not to worry. You should have known that she would have worried and that I would have worried. (JACK LOWERED HIS HEAD) JACK: Sorry. JEANNIE: It's not really me you should be apologizing to, that poor girl has been crying almost non-stop for three weeks. JACK: I know, I just needed space, you know? To figure my stuff out, once I got my mind focused I came back home, I cried too you know? (JEANNIE PLACED HER HAND AFFECTIONATELY ON HIS SHOULDER) JEANNIE: I know son, just make up with her, she the one good thing you have left. JACK: and you. (HE SHONE ANOTHER CHEEKY GRIN) (JEANNIE SMILED BACK TOUCHED BY THE AFFIRMATION) JEANNIE: You know how to charm and old woman, don't you? Go on, get in there and sort out your relationship! (JEANNIE SMILED AS SHE USHERED HIM INSIDE SACRED GROUNDS) (JACK TENTATIVELY WALKS THROUGH THE DOOR) (THE DOOR CHIMES) (JEANNIE WALKED BACK BEHIND THE COUNTER) JEANNIE: There is someone over there who wants to speak to you, dear. ANGEL: Really, who? (ANGEL LOOKS UP FROM BEHIND THE COUNTER) ANGEL: Jack!! (SHE RUNS FROM BEHIND THE COUNTER AND KISSES HIM AND HUGS HIM TIGHTLY) ANGEL: Where have you been!? I missed you! (SHE SLAPS HIS FACE HARD) JACK: Well, I guess I deserved that. ANGEL: You had me and Jeannie worried sick. I haven't been sleeping, I have been going out of my damn mind with worry. I didn't know whether you were with some other woman or even dead in a ditch somewhere. (ANGEL STARTED CRYING) (JEANNIE LOOKED OVER) JACK: I know I'm sorry...I just had to... ANGEL: I know why you did it...but it didn't make it any easier. JACK: I really did miss you Angel, not a moment went by that I didn't have this Angel shaped hole in my heart. ANGEL: Really!? (SHE WIPED AWAY THE TEARS) JACK: Of course. (SHE EMBRACED HIM AND PUSHED HER FACE DEEP INTO HIS CHEST) (JACK SMILED AND WINKED AT HIS GRANDMOTHER) (JEANNIE ROLLED HER EYES) JEANNIE: Angel, I'll cover for you, you two need to catch up. ANGEL: You sure? (JEANNIE NODDED) ANGEL: Thank you, Jeannie, you're a star. JEANNIE: I try. (ANGEL RUSHES INTO THE BACK ROOM SO SHE CAN GET CHANGED AND GRAB HER THINGS FROM HER LOCKER) (JEANNIE LOOKS STERNLY AT HER GRANDSON) (A WAITRESS STOPS WIPING DOWN TABLES AND APPROACHES JACK) JESSICA: It's good to see you Jack. (SHE FLITACIOUSLY FLUTTERS HER EYELASHES) JACK: You too Jess, how you been? JESSICA: Good, all the better for seeing you. (JACK CHUCKLES AMUSED BY THIS) (JEANNIE APPROACHED AND GAVE JESSICA THE EVIL EYE) JEANNIE: You missed a table. (JESSICA ROLLS HER EYES) JESSICA: Yes, Ma'am. (JESSICA GETS BACK TO WIPING TABLES) JEANNIE: You got out of that one easy enough, didn't you? JACK: I try. JEANNIE: You always were a smooth talker, you got that from your Grandfather. JACK: I guess. JEANNIE: You have some making up to do, don't let your old Grandmother down, that girl is important to me. JACK: I won't I promise, she is everything to me, I'm not going to lose her. JEANNIE: Glad to hear it. (ANGEL COMES OUT FROM THE BACK ROOM WITH HER NORMAL CLOTHES ON AND HER HAIR LET DOWN) ANGEL: Let's get going. We have some... making up to do! (ANGEL BITES HER LIP AND GIVES HIM AN INTENSE SEXUAL LOOK) JACK: Oh....OH!...Okay....bye Gran. (HE GIDDILY SMILED AND WAVED AT JEANNIE) JEANNIE: Bye dearies... try not to break the bed! (JEANNIE LOOKS AT JESSICA AND SHOT HER A GLORIFIED SMIRK) (JACK AND ANGEL BOTH LAUGH) (JESSICA SHOOTS THEM A DIRTY LOOK) (THEY LEAVE AND GET ON JACK'S MOTORCYCLE AND DRIVE OFF) ---- (SCENE CHANGE (SHERIFF'S OFFICE)) (TRACEY THE MAYOR WALKS IN TO THE SHERIFF'S OFFICE AND SHUTS THE DOOR) TRACEY: So what's the story Dillon? Are you sure it was a Vampire? DILLON: I saw it with my own eyes, Trace. There one minute then gone the next in a flash. TRACEY: I see...who was she?..The girl, do we know who she was? DILLON: Olivia Pleasant, 21. She lived on a farm just out of town. TRACEY: Have you notified her parents? DILLON: I can't. TRACEY: Why's that? (DILLON HANDS TRACEY A FOLDER CONTAINING THE GORY PICTURES OF OLIVIA'S MUTILATED FAMILY) TRACEY: JESUS!! (TRACEY WALKS TO THE WINDOW AND FEELS FAINT) (SHE OPENS THE WINDOW AND TRIES TO CATCH HER BREATH) DILLON: You okay? TRACEY: In all my years, I have....never seen anything quite that bad. DILLON: We have a ripper on our hands, this is no ordinary Vampire, Trace. TRACEY: I'll call a Council meeting ASAP, we cannot have a Vampire running around Gallows Hill, especially one as violent as that. DILLON: Agreed, there hasn't been a Vampire in this town for almost 20 years now, you remember what it was like in the 90's, it must be found and destroyed. TRACEY: I'll contact the Families immediately, If left unchecked it will turn this town into a bloodbath. Something must be done and we must act quickly. Do you think we need to bring in a hunter? DILLON: I think we can handle one Vampire if we have all the necessary weapons, don't you think? TRACEY: What if it has made more? We don't know how long it has been watching us. Do you think it was random, or is it targetting the council? DILLON: I have no idea. TRACEY: I don't like this feeling I have, that we are doing exactly what it wants, like we are playing into it's hands and falling into a trap. DILLON: I trust your intuition, it has saved me quite a few times. (TRACEY SMIRKED) TRACEY: A lifetime ago now it seems. DILLON: Good times. TRACEY: Yes...yes they were. (DILLON LOOKED INTENTLY INTO HER EYES) (TRACEY SMILED AND THEN COUGHED, HER EYES GLAZED UP) DILLON: Something wrong? TRACEY: No, not at all. DILLON: Bring in the hunter then, just in case. TRACEY: I'll call him. He owes me one, so I am sure he would oblige. DILLON: That's good to know. (TRACEY LOOKS DOWN AT THE PICTURES IN THE FOLDER ON THE DESK) TRACEY: Are they calling it an animal attack? DILLON: Already took care of it, usual procedure, the Medical Board has already signed her death certificate. We have told the press that whilst running away from the man that killed her family, she was preyed upon by a Mountain Lion. TRACEY: Well at least that is something, a very small something, that poor girl. DILLON: Indeed. TRACEY: Have your family in by sundown, visit the arsenal, collect weapons enough for five, stakes, wooden bullets, crossbows, harvest the Vervain and bring it all to the Town Hall at 7, don't forget to ingest some of it and whatever you do, carry a stake. DILLON: Yes, Ma'am. TRACEY: If there's Vampires in town we need to get Vervain into the populace as soon as possible. Protect your family Dillon. DILLON: I always do. TRACEY: Good to know. (TRACEY SMILED AND WALKED OUT) ---- (SCENE CHANGE (GALLOWS HILL HOSPITAL)) (A PALE GIRL IS SHOWN ON A MORGUE TABLE COVERED IN NOTHING BUT A WHITE SHEET, IT IS THE GIRL THE TEXAS VAMPIRE KILLED) (SUDDENLY HER EYES OPEN AND SHE LURCHES FORWARD AND GASPS) (SHE COUGHES AS SHE STRUGGLES TO FOCUS) OLIVIA: What!? Where am I? (SHE FLASHES BACK TO THE SCENE AT THE SIDE OF THE ROAD, SHE REMEMBERS BEING COMPELLED AND THE VAMPIRE SNAPPING HER NECK) OLIVIA: I died. Why am I alive? (SHE WRAPS THE WHITE SHEET AROUND HER AND LEAVES THE MORGUE) (SHE IS DRAWN FORWARD BY A DELICIOUS SMELL) (A NURSE APPROACHES WITH A TROLLEY FULL OF BLOOD BAGS) NURSE: Are you okay Miss? (OLIVIA EYESIGHT AND HEARING IS ALL DISTORTED) (SHE STUTTERS) (IN A RASPY VOICE) OLIVIA: Hmm, I think so but I am so cold. NURSE: You will be just wrapped in that sheet, let me go get you a gown, can you keep watch on this trolley for me? I'll only be two secs. OLIVIA: Sure. (THE NURSE SMILED) NURSE: Okay. (OLIVIA LOOKS DOWN AT THE BLOODBAGS AND REALISES THAT IT IS THE BLOOD THAT SMELLS SO GOOD) (HER BODY IS WILLING HER TO FEED) (OLIVIA GRABS ONE OF THE BLOOD BAGS AND HIDES IT UNDER HER SHEET) (THE NURSE RETURNS WITH A GOWN AND HANDS IT TO OLIVIA) NURSE: There you are. OLIVIA: Thank you so much. NURSE: No problem, take care now. (THE NURSE WHEELED THE TROLLEY AWAY) (OLIVIA FINDS AN EMPTY ROOM AND SHUTS THE DOOR BEHIND HER) (SHE SLIDES DOWN A WALL AND ONTO THE FLOOR) (SHE SNAPS OPEN THE TOP OF THE BLOODBAG AND SMELLS IT) (SHE SUCKS ON THE PIPE AND THE BLOOD ENTERS HER MOUTH AND AS SOON AS SHE GOT A TASTE FOR IT SHE DRANK HEAVILY OF IT.) (HER EYES BECOME RED AND VEINY) (SHE SCREAMS LOUDLY AS FANGS ARE PAINFULLY FORMED IN HER GUMS) (SHE STANDS UP AND LOOKS IN A MIRROR AND IS HORRIFIED TO SEE THAT SHE IS A VAMPIRE) (THE NURSE OPENS THE DOOR) NURSE: Are you alright!? I heard screaming. (OLIVIA STANDS WITH HER BACK TURNED TO THE NURSE) OLIVIA: No, I am really not. NURSE: Do you need help? (THE NURSE SEES THE BLOODBAG AND ITS CONTENTS SPILLING OUT ONTO THE FLOOR) NURSE: What the? OLIVIA: There is a way you can be of help to me. (OLIVIA EYES BECOME RED AND VEINY) (OLIVIA QUICKLY TURNS AND GRABS THE NURSE FORCING UP AGAINST THE WALL WITH HER NEW FOUND STRENGTH) (OLIVIA LOOKS AT HER RIGHT IN THE EYE AND COMPELS HER) OLIVIA: Do not move and do not scream! NURSE: I will not move and I will not scream. OLIVIA: I am sorry but I am just so very hungry. (OLIVIA'S FANGS PROTRUDE) (SHE BITES THE NURSE AND HER FACE BECOMES COVERED IN BLOOD AS SHE VIOLENTLY FEEDS FROM HER) (FADE TO BLACK) (OLIVIA IS CRYING) (OLIVIA WIPES THE BLOOD FURIOUSLY FROM HER FACE) (THE NURSE; TAMMY IS HOLDING HER NECK) OLIVIA: Oh God, what did I do!? TAMMY: You bit me. OLIVIA: I am so so sorry. (THE NURSE SHOWS OLIVIA HER WOUND AND HOLD OUT HER BLOODY HANDS) TAMMY: What are you!? OLIVIA: I don't know, I really don't. TAMMY: Are you going to kill me? OLIVIA: No, but I want to. TAMMY: Why? OLIVIA: Every cell in my body is willing me to sink my teeth into your flesh and drink deep, but my heart is fighting my instincts. I refuse to become a monster. TAMMY: But you are a monster. OLIVIA: I am? TAMMY: Yes. OLIVIA: Are you scared? TAMMY: Yes. OLIVIA: Then why don't you flee? TAMMY: ...because you told me not to move. (OLIVIA REALIZES SHE HAS THE POWER TO MANIPULATE MINDS, THE LOOK OF REALISATION IS WRITTEN ON HER FACE) (OLIVIA COMPELS TAMMY) (OLIVIA'S PUPILS SHRINK) OLIVIA: What's your name? TAMMY: Tammy, Tammy Graves. OLIVIA: Okay, Tammy you are going to clean yourself up, cover your wound and you will not remember what happened here, all you will remember is you slipped and cut your neck, okay? TAMMY: I will not remember. OLIVIA: Good and for your information I am not a monster. (OLIVIA FLEES IN VAMP SPEED) ---- (SCENE CHANGE (FOUNDER'S COUNCIL)) (DILLON WALKS INTO GALLOWS HILL TOWN HALL AND DOWN A LONG CORRIDOR) (HE IS CARRYING A BAG FULL OF WEAPONS AND VERVAIN) (IT IS EXTREMELY HEAVY AND HE STRUGGLES TO CARRY IT) (HE OPENS A DOOR AND GOES DOWN A FLIGHT OF STEPS INTO THE BASEMENT) (HE COMES UPTO A DOOR WITH A LOCK THAT COULD ONLY BE OPENED WITH A CODE AND A THUMBPRINT) (HE ENTERS THE CODE AND SCANS HIS THUMB, THE DOOR OPENS) (HE STEPS INTO A ROOM THAT WAS WELL LIT, IT HAD A TABLE IN THE CENTRE AND AROUND IT WAS 4 PEOPLE; THE OTHER HEADS OF THE FOUNDING FAMILIES) (DILLON SITS DOWN) TRACEY: Dillon! I am glad you could make it, even if you are half an hour late! DILLON: ...(HE REMAINS SILENT, A DISGUSTED LOOK UPON HIS FACE, HE WASN'T GOING TO APOLOGIZE) TRACEY: I presume you brought the weapons. DILLON: I did. (DILLON DUMPS THE BAG ON THE TABLE WITH A HEAVY THUD) (TRACEY SHOOTS HIM A DIRTY LOOK) (DILLON CROSSES HIS ARMS) DILLON: I know tensions are high but is there any need for the dirty looks and the bad attitude. TRACEY: No, I suppose not, I'm sorry Dill. I am on edge. (TRACEY RUBBED HER FOREHEAD) DILLON: As are we all, and nervous I should imagine. (THE FOUNDERS ALL NODDED IN AGREEMENT) DILLON: ...but it's fine, don't worry about it. I got the weapons and the Vervain, just as you asked. I was late because I was getting Vervain into my family. It took a while. TRACEY: I'm sorry, it's fine. JACKSON: So can we proceed now, now that we are done with the drama. (DILLON SHOT HIM A DIRTY LOOK) (JACKSON SMIRKED BACK IN A COCKY FASHION) DILLON: Some of us actually have a family to protect, something (DILLON LOOKS HIM UP AND DOWN) a bachelor wouldn't know anything about. JACKSON: Hey, I get my fair share of ladies. (JACKSON SMIRKED) DILLON: When are you going to grow up? JACKSON: Same time you get of your high horse, I suspect. (DILLON GRITS HIS TEETH) DILLON: You always were a dick. (UNDER HIS BREATH) JACKSON: Did you say something? (DILLON JUST BLANKLY LOOKED AT HIM) JEANNIE: You are one to talk about drama, Jackson. Now shut up and let's get back to the matter at hand shall we? JACKSON: Yes, sorry Ma'am. JASMINE: How can we be certain that there is only the one? TRACEY: We can't. JEANNIE: So how are we to protect the town and our families? TRACEY: This is why I brought him. (CALEB STEPS OUT FROM THE BACKROOM) (TRACEY POINTS AT CALEB) TRACEY: This is Caleb, he is a Vampire Hunter, a very skilled one at that. (JACKSON SHOOTS HIM A DIRTY LOOK AS HE TAKES AN INSTANT DISLIKE TO HIM) DILLON: How can one Human, take on a Vampire? No offence. (CALEB RAISES HIS EYEBROWS AND GRINS) CALEB: You have no idea how many times I have been asked that question. (EVERYONE PAUSES FOR AN ANSWER) CALEB: Like this. (CALEB PICKED UP A CROWBAR FROM THE BAG AND BENDS IT EFFORTLESSLY) (EVERYONE GASPS) (CALEB THEN DASHES AROUND THE ROOM WITH SUPERSPEED) (DILLON JUMPS FROM HIS SEAT) (JEANNIE AND JASMINE SCREAM) (JACKSON IS WIDE-EYED AND HORRIFIED) DILLON: WHAT THE F...!? (DILLON HASTILY GRABS A STAKE) JACKSON: Are you a....v...v.. (HE STAMMERS) CALEB: I know what you are thinking but no I am not a Vampire, the supernatural world isn't just about Vampires you know, there are countless things that go bump in the night. (HE SMILES) JASMINE: Prove it, eat the Vervain. (CALEB GRABS A HANDFUL OF VERVAIN AND EATS A FLOWER HEAD WITH NO ILL EFFECTS) CALEB: Satisfied, see, not a Vampire. DILLON: If you are not a Vampire then how did you just do that, what are you? (EVERYONES EYES LOCKED ON CALEB) (CALEB SIGHS) CALEB: I am... a superhuman. Don't ask me what that means because I really don't know. I can just do things. I am faster and stronger than Vampires and hunting and killing them is what I do, it is what I am, ever since I killed my first one, I knew that was what I was born to do, it's like a compulsion, a primal instinct. DILLON: Oh... JASMINE: So do you have a lot of experience then? CALEB: (HE RAISES HIS EYEBROWS AND CHUCKLES) (JASMINE ROLLS HER EYES) JASMINE: Men! Please, I am old enough to be your Mother, I meant killing Vampires. CALEB: Oh, yeah. I have been killing Vampires, almost all my life, since I was ten years old. JEANNIE: Ten years old? CALEB: Yeah. JEANNIE: That must have been tough. JACKSON: O...kay. DILLON: How many Vampires have you killed? CALEB: Enough, more than I can count put it that way. I am not here for an interrogation, I am here to cleanse your pretty little town of Vampires. Are you questioning my adequacy? DILLON: No, not all, you have....more than proved yourself. In fact I think Jackson needs to change his underwear. (DILLON LOOKS AT JACKSON AND GRINS) (CALEB LAUGHS) JACKSON: Ha, ha, ha, funny! (SARCASTIC) CALEB: I thought it was. JEANNIE: (ROLLS HER EYES) Men! TRACEY: So where do we begin? (CALEB BEGAN TO WALK SLOWLY AROUND THE TABLE) CALEB: You, don't do anything. I am to set a few traps, the less said about it the better, I don't let morality or conscience get in the way of what needs to be done, all you can do is get Vervain into your families and the town water supply as soon as possible as this will protect you from their mind control, it's called compulsion and ingesting or wearing or even holding Vervain prevents this, it also harms Vampires. I have given my number to Tracey, if any of you find or suspect a Vampire before I do, do not approach it, if you do, you will most probably die, you should text me straight away, do not speak about them in the open as they have excellent hearing and can hear everything. Any other questions? TRACEY: No I think that covers it, thanks again Caleb. CALEB: No problem, I did owe you after all. (TRACEY SMILES AT HIM) (CALEB LEAVES THE ROOM) DILLON: What did you do that made him owe you? TRACEY: That's a long story. ---- (SCENE CHANGE (MAYFAIR FAMILY HOME)) ---- (SCENE CHANGE (EARTHQUAKE FLASHBACK)) ---- (SCENE CHANGE (MASON HOME)) ---- (SCENE CHANGE (GALLOW HILL)) ---- (SCENE CHANGE (MORGAN MANSION)) Category:Story Pages Category:Season One Story Pages